supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dieses Leben ist ätzend
Dieses Leben ist ätzend 'ist die siebzehnte Folge der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam leben normale, aber getrennte Leben. Dean ist ein Unternehmer, der Spaß an Gesundheitsgetränken hat und statt Rocksender nur noch Nachrichten hört. Er arbeitet bei "Sandover Bridge & Iron Company", wo Sam als technischer Berater tätig ist. Allerdings scheint es, als würden sich die beiden nicht kennen. Nachdem mehrere Mitarbeiter Selbstmord begehen, arbeiten die beiden jedoch zusammen, um die Morde zu untersuchen. Handlung Dean, ungewohnt im Anzug, macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit und stellt im Auto erst einmal von Rocksender auf Nachrichten um. Als er bei der "Sandover Bridge & Iron Company" sein Büro betritt, weist das Namensschild ihn als Dean Smith aus. Zum Mittag gönnt er sich einen Salat und bespricht mit einem Kollegen seinen neuesten Diätplan. Als er am Abend das Büro verlässt, trifft er im Fahrstuhl auf Sam, der ihn anstarrt und fragt, ob sie sich vielleicht kennen würden, was Dean allerdings verneint. Dann verlässt er schnellstmöglich den Fahrstuhl. Sam, nun unter dem Namen Sam Wesson bekannt, arbeitet als technischer Berater im Callcenter von Sandover. In einer Kaffeepause fragt ihn sein Kollege Ian, ob er wieder einen seiner Träume hatte, in denen er einen Todesengel namens Tessa rettet. Als Sam kurz darauf während der Arbeit eindöst, träumt er von Ereignissen, die er mit Dean in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hat. Daraufhin steigt Sam aufgelöst in den Fahrstuhl, wo er erneut auf Dean trifft und ihn fragt, was er über Geister denke und erzählt ihm von seinen Träumen, doch Dean hält sein Gegenüber nur für zu mitteilungsbedürftig. Wieder zurück an seinem Arbeitsplatz recherchiert Sam im Internet über Vampire und malt auf einen Block Bilder von Monstern. Dabei wird er von Ian unterbrochen, der ihm erzählt, dass er zur Personalabteilung gebeten wurde, da wahrscheinlich seine Bestandsdiebstähle bemerkt worden sind. Als Sam das Fluchen eines weiteren Kollegen bemerkt, bietet er diesem seine Hilfe an und Paul erzählt, dass sein Computer abgestürzt und nun seine Arbeit eines ganzen Tages verloren sei. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein versucht Paul seine Dateien wiederherzustellen. Nachdem dies nicht gelingt, geht er in den Pausenraum, steckt seinen Kopf in die Mikrowelle und schaltet sie an. Nachdem Dean am nächsten Tag zusieht, wie die Leiche abgeholt wird, recherchiert er in Pauls Akte und findet heraus, dass Paul in zwei Wochen in Rente gegangen wäre. Währenddessen will Sam mit Ian über Pauls Selbstmord reden, doch dieser wimmelt ihn ab, da er arbeiten müsse, was Sam recht merkwürdig findet. Plötzlich wird Ian von Dean in sein Büro gerufen. Dort angekommen, erklärt ihm Dean, dass er ein Formular falsch ausgefüllt habe und dies korrigieren müsse. Ian beginnt zu weinen, wird hysterisch und stürmt aus dem Büro. Dean verfolgt ihn zur Männertoilette, wo sein Atem gefriert und alle Seifenspender angehen. Ian nimmt ein Bleistift und rammt ihn sich in den Hals. Plötzlich bemerkt Dean einen Geist im Spiegel. Kurz darauf ruft er Sam in sein Büro und erzählt ihm von seiner Sichtung auf der Toilette. Nun gesteht Sam, dass er sich in die Mail-Accounts von Ian und Paul gehackt und dabei herausgefunden habe, dass beide kurz vor ihrem Tod in die Personalabteilung in Raum 1444 gerufen wurden. Allerdings merkt Dean an, dass diese Personalabteilung gar nicht existiere. In der Zwischenzeit ist ein weiterer Mitarbeiter unterwegs zum Raum 1444. Als er diesen betritt, befindet er sich in einem verstaubten Büro und wird von einem Geist terrorisiert. Sam und Dean kommen rechtzeitig in dem Raum an und schaffen es den Geist zu vertreiben. Nach getaner Arbeit fahren die beiden zu Deans Wohnung, wo Sam gesteht, dass er das Gefühl habe, nicht das Leben zu führen, für das er bestimmt sei. Dean beschließt Nachforschungen anzustellen und findet im Internet die Homepage der "Ghostfacers", wo sie sich erklären lassen, was bei einer Geisterjagd zu beachten ist. Sie finden heraus, dass der Gründer von Sandover, dessen Büro in Zimmer 1444 zu finden war, ausschließlich für seine Firma gelebt hat und es bereits in früheren Jahren, wo es große Wirtschaftskrisen gab, mehrere Selbstmorde gab. Sam und Dean durchsuchen das ehemalige Büro des Geistes, als ein Wachmann Sam erwischt und festnimmt. Im Fahrstuhl spielt plötzlich der Fernseher verrückt und ihre Atem gefrieren, bevor der Fahrstuhl stecken bleibt. Nachdem der Sicherheitsmann hinaus geklettert ist und Sam helfen will, sackt der Fahrstuhl ab und zerteilt den Körper in zwei Hälften. In der Zwischenzeit hat Dean einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden, wo Rest-DNS vom Geist zu finden sein könnte und bittet Sam, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Dort angekommen, zerschlagen sie eine Glasvitrine, in der die Handschuhe des Geistes ausgestellt werden. Bevor sie die Handschuhe verbrennen können, werden sie vom Geist angegriffen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor der Geist Dean umbringt, schafft es Sam den Geist zu töten, indem er die Handschuhe in Flammen setzt. Zurück in Deans Wohnung schlägt Sam vor, dass sie weiter zusammenarbeiten könnten, um weitere Geister zu jagen. Doch Dean erklärt, dass dies kein Leben für ihn sei. Er bittet Sam zu gehen, als er ihm versucht klar zu machen, dass das ihre Bestimmung sei. Am nächsten Tag schlägt Sam auf der Arbeit das Telefon an seinem Platz kaputt und verlässt das Büro. Währenddessen bekommt Dean von seinem Chef Besuch, der ihm einen Bonus für seine guten Leistungen anbietet. Allerdings gesteht Dean, dass er kündigt, da er eine andere Aufgabe erledigen muss. Nun berührt ihn der Boss an der Stirn und der alte Dean kehrt zurück. Der Mann stellt sich als Zachariah, Castiels Chef, vor. Er hatte Dean eine Lektion darüber erteilt, dass es sein Schicksal ist, ein Jäger zu sein und er das immer war und sein wird. Er ist nun bereit der Mann zu sein, der er wirklich sein soll. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Zachariah *Ed Zeddmore *Harry Spengler *P.T. Sandover Vorkommende Wesen *Geister *Engel Musik *'A Well-Respected Man von The Kinks *'Hollow' von Brian Tichy Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' It's a Terrible Life (Es ist ein schreckliches Leben) *'Spanisch:' Es una Vida Terrible (Es ist ein schreckliches Leben) *'Französisch:' Nés pour chasser (Geboren um zu jagen) *'Italienisch:' E’ una vita terribile (Es ist ein schreckliches Leben) *'Portugiesisch:' Que Vida Terrível (Was für ein schreckliches Leben) *'Polnisch:' Co za okropne życie (Was für ein schreckliches Leben) *'Tschechisch:' Život je pes (Das Leben ist hart) *'Ungarisch:' Illúziók (Illusionen) *'Finnisch:' Hirveä on elämä (Schrecklich ist das Leben) Galerie Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.57.38.png|Dean der Büroangestellte Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.57.52.png|Dean in seinem Arbeitsauto Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.58.17.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.58.34.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.58.49.png| Zachariah Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.59.01.png|Sam im Arbeitshemd Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 18.59.29.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 19.06.53.png|Paul in Mikrowelle Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 19.16.14.png|Der Geist Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 19.18.38.png|Sam und Dean in Dean´s Wohnung Bildschirmfoto 2013-04-15 um 19.21.15.png|Ghostfacers Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04